The Little Metal Box of Doom!
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta & Goku have gotten themselves trapped in an elevator, & are slowly losing their minds! How will they be able to fight of cabin fever, claustrophobia, annoying elevator music, & lack of food? Will they be saved before they lose their sanity? Find ou


9:27 PM 5/25/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: Mmm, Donuts...is there anything they can't do?- Homer Simpson  
  
Chuey's Corner: Hi again everybody! Have you ever been in an extremely slow  
elevator and, for a moment, have a fear of being trapped in it? I have, it's not  
very much fun at all. Anyways, a while ago I did a "trapped in the elevator" fic  
back when I did pkt mnstrs fics w/ Satoshi & Kasumi and I decided to revisit that elevator,  
only w/ two of dbz characters this time; and their sad, relentless fight against the  
invinsible little metal box. I hope you enjoy it. Luego amigos!  
  
Summary: Vegeta & Goku have gotten themselves trapped in an elevator, and are  
slowly losing their minds! How will they be able to fight off the cabin fever,  
claustriphobia, annoying elevator music, & lack of food? Will they be saved before  
they completely lose their sanity? Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 8  
Goten:9  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" BAKA hotels. " Vegeta grumbled, several thousand different suitcases upon his back.  
" Oh stop complaining Vegeta, honestly! " Bulma rolled her eyes as she stood there beside  
Chi-Chi, Mirai, Bura, & Goten.  
" I could SWEAR these baka things have gotten heavier since we came in. " he said to  
himself.  
" HIIIIIII!!! " a perky voice said from above as Vegeta glanced upward to see Goku  
sitting indian-style upon the top of the suitcase pile.  
" KAKARROT!! " he screamed angrily, " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! "  
" Getting a free ride? " Goku said innocently as Vegeta flung the suitcase out from  
underneath Goku, causing the larger saiyajin to fall directly downward, crashing ontop of Vegeta.  
" MY CLOTHES! " Bulma gasped as she watched the suitcases slam into the wall.  
" MY TOYS! " Bura shouted.  
" MY SPAM! " Goten shrieked.  
" My back... " Vegeta groaned from underneath Goku.  
" You okay little buddy? " Goku asked, helping him up.  
" DON'T TOUCH ME!!! " Vegeta snapped, " Now I have nasty disqusting Kakarrot germs all  
over my body...ecch! " he retched as he tried to brush the invisible 'germs' off himself, then  
looked up to see that everyone except Goku had now left.  
" HEY! What happened to-- " he noticed a sticky-note stickyed to Goku's forehead &  
pulled it off to read it, " 'Dear Short suitcase-chucking jerk, " he read aloud, " We took what  
was left of our possessions & went upstairs to the room, if you feel like apoligizing, we're  
staying on floor 13, room 434. Love, Bulma' "  
Vegeta tossed the paper to the ground, " If that onna thinks "I'M" going to come say I'm  
"sorry" she's fooling herself. "  
Goku thought for a moment, " But Vegeta, didn't she take your "little B-chan" with her? "  
he noted as Vegeta's eyes widened. He zipped around the room, looking under & around various  
items.  
" SHE DID TAKE B-CHAN! " he cried, then glared up at Goku, " Come Kakorot, we're going  
to floor 13. "  
" To apologize to Bulma? "  
" NO! To grab little B-chan & come back down until SHE apologizes to I,the GREAT saiyajin  
no ouji! " Vegeta smirked as Goku sighed in defeat.  
" Oh Dende! " Goku groaned, then watched in curiousity as Vegeta looked around for  
something.  
" Kakorot. " he said, still staring at that wall, his back facing Goku.  
" Yeah? " Goku asked.  
" ...do you know how to get to floor 13? " he said, embarassed. Goku sweatdropped, then  
broke into a grin.  
" I know! We'll ask at the desk! " he snapped his fingers.  
" Kakorot, I am NOT asking someone for help! "  
" But you just did! "  
" I don't remember asking YOU anything. " Vegeta lied, walking proudly past him.  
Goku shrugged stupidly, then followed him.  
  
  
" AN ELEVATOR!!! " both saiyajins shouted at once in shock at the man behind the   
'Help Desk'  
" OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!!! " Goku hopped up & down happily, " DID YOU HEAR THAT LITTLE  
BUDDY! We're gonna get to ride an elevator! " he skipped around like a little schoolgirl.  
Vegeta's face turned red, he looked the 'Help Desk' man in the eye, " I've never seen  
that baka before in my life. "  
" Whatever you say sir. " the 'Help Desk' man said awkwardly, watching Goku do   
summersalts across the room, " Umm, would you like a leash for that. " he said nervously,   
pointing to Goku. Vegeta snickered in his mind as he invisioned himself holding a long chain  
attached to Goku's neck, choking him gleefully.  
" Yes, yes I would. " he smiled.  
" It was a joke sir. "  
" ...oh. " Vegeta said, slightly disappointed.  
" Hey Vegeta? " Goku asked.  
" What Kakorot? "  
" What is an elevator? " he asked as both the 'help desk' man & Vegeta facefaulted.  
" It's over THERE! " the 'help desk' man said, pointing to two large metal doors which  
seemed smushed together, " Just push that button next to it to open the elevator. " he said as  
a huge grin engulfed Goku's face. He grabbed Vegeta by the wrist & ran over to the elevator.  
" Oooooh, look at all the buttons! " his fingers wiggled anxiously as Vegeta tried  
desprately to unlatch his wrist. Goku glanced down at the short prince, then let go of him &  
began to press the buttons rapidly.  
" KAKOROT! STOP IT! " Vegeta yelled at Goku, who smiled at him.  
" Relax little buddy, I think I remember riding one of these before, they're fun! "  
" Anything that you think is "fun" has got to be either stupid, ridiculous, or-- "  
" *DING* " the elevator door opened.  
" --here! " Goku said, then hopped inside, " You coming Vegeta? "  
" No! I am not going ANYWHERE in a little metal box attached to 80some year old ropes! "  
Goku lifted Vegeta off the ground & set him down in the elevator in the opposite corner,  
" Aww, come on! What's the worst that could happen! "  
  
  
" ONE! "  
" *DING* "  
" TWO! "  
" *DING* "  
" THREE* "  
" *DING* "  
" FO--ACK! " Goku looked down to see Vegeta's tight grip on his neck.  
" Will you SHUT UP! "  
" But..Vegeta I was just..OFFA! " he yelped as Vegeta smacked Goku's head against the  
elevator's wall, " Listen to..OOFA...me...OUGH.." Goku narrowed his eyes at the prince, grabbed  
him & chucked him against the other wall, " DON'T DO THAT! " Goku gasped desperately for air.  
" YOU THREW ME!!! " Vegeta said, half in anger, half shock.  
Goku took a deep breath, " You almost suffocated me Vegeta. "  
" Yes, that would have been 'horrible' wouldn't it. " Vegeta said mockingly, then looked  
over at Goku, who still had a stern look on his face. Vegeta looked around the room uneasily,   
" You're...angry...at me, Kakorot? "  
He walked over to Vegeta & leaned towards him, then broke into a big goofy smile, " Of  
course not little buddy! " he rubbed Vegeta on the head with his large hand, " Bulma's told me  
all about your extreme and overpowering jealousy of me that's been consuming your soul since  
you came to Earth. "  
" WHAT! " Vegeta screamed in shock, " IF YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'M JEALOUS OF YOU AND YOUR  
BAKA FRIENDS THEN YOU'RE-- "  
" AHH! " both saiyajins screamed as they felt a large jolt.  
" What was that??? " Vegeta said, baffled, " HOW COME THIS BLASTED PIECE OF JUNK ISN'T  
MOVING!!! "  
" I think the elevators stuck Vegeta. " Goku said, staring at the control panel, who's  
lights had just gone out, along with most of the other lights in the elevator.  
" STUCK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUCK! " Vegeta shrieked, " IT CAN'T BE STUCK!!! "  
" That's okay, it happens. " Goku shrugged, smiling.  
" WE'LL IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN TO US!!! "  
" It just did. "  
" WELL NOT FOR LONG! " Vegeta backed up, then formed a large ball of ki in his hand.  
" VEGETA NO! " Goku cried, " THIS IS MADE OF METAL IT'LL JUST BOUNCE BACK AT US! "  
" Baka! No piece of earth crap can hold me! " he said, " BIG BANG!!! " Vegeta screamed  
as he let loose the huge ki at the doors, which flew back onto the opposite wall then ricocheted  
back & forth between the doors & back wall.  
" NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! " Vegeta yelled at Goku.  
" YOU WERE THE ONE WHO JUST TRIED TO KILL US!! "  
" WHY YOU-- "  
" VEGETA LOOK OUT! " Goku screamed as he dodged the blast.  
" WHAT...oh crap. "  
*KABOOOM*  
  
  
" ...Little buddy? " Goku said as he sat in the corner next the control panel, a very  
burnt Vegeta across the way sitting in the other corner.  
" What Kakorot? " he grumbled.  
" I'm sorry I yelled at you. "  
" Oh shut up. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Where's the bathroom in this blasted thing anyway. "  
Goku looked at him oddly, " Bathroom? Vegeta, they don't have bathrooms in elevators. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened, he pulled his knees against his chest, " You're kidding... "  
" Nope. "  
" Aww crap! "  
" Don't worry little buddy! " Goku said cheerfully, " We're saiyajins right, you can hold  
it pretty long. "  
Vegeta squirmed around, " Not long enough. "  
  
  
" I'm hungry... " Goku whined, " Vegeta I'm hungry... "  
" WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE! A SUPERMARKET! " he snapped at Goku, feeling his own stomach  
rumble.  
" What I wouldn't do for a big fat FISH right now... " Goku mused, " Yeah, FIIIIISH, so  
big and yummy and delicious, slightly tangy & squishy and--*GROWL*--Ohhhhhhh. " he groaned, then  
looked up to see a large fish sitting across from him.  
" What are you looking at! " the fish yelled at Goku, who grinned, then pulled a fork &  
knife out of his gi's pockets.  
" Here fishy fishy fishy! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he sneaked towards the  
fish.  
" Kakorot! HAVE YOU GONE MAD! " the fish backed up, then yelped as Goku pounced it, the  
two wrestling upon the ground. Goku stabbed the fish in the tail, causing it to cry out in pain.  
The fish slapped Goku across the face, " KAKOROT! KAKOROT! KAKOROT STOP! STOP IT NOW!!! " Goku  
felt a huge blast of ki zap him. He looked around, then blushed sheepishly.  
" Kakorot, if it's not too much trouble for you, will you PLEASE remove your jaws from  
my tail. " Vegeta said sarcastically. Goku got up & laughed.  
" Gosh, I thought that fish tasted a little furry. " he chuckled.  
" 'Gosh I thought that fish tasted a little furry', IDIOT! " Vegeta growled.  
" I can't help it, I'm hungry. And when I get hungry I sometimes hallucinate. I thought  
you were a big fish. "  
" A TALKING fish, Kakorot? "  
" I'm not picky. "  
" Ugh, cannible, trying to eat another saiyajin, feh-- " he stared at Goku for a moment,  
then shook his head, " ::NO VEGETA!:: " he repremanded himself, " I can't believe what I was  
thinking. But..I am..starving..and Kakorot has, put on some weight and...NO! " Vegeta said to  
himself, disqusted, " ::I am the saiyajin no ouji! I WILL keep my mind focused until I devise  
some way to get myself out of here..I hope:: "  
  
  
" Hey Vegeta, " Goku said, staring up at the ceiling.  
" Huh? " Vegeta said glumly.  
" I think I have an idea. " a small smile crept onto his face.  
" I-dea? WHAT! " Vegeta zipped over to Goku, grinning.  
" Look up there! There's a hole in the ceiling! " Goku pointed upward to a small, square-  
-shaped hole, " I bet that's what they used to get to the ropes. I could use those ropes to pull  
us up to the next floor! "  
" Really! " Vegeta said, excited.  
" Yeah! Now gimmie a boost. "  
" A WHAT?! "  
" A boost! A boost! "  
Vegeta stared at him in fright & disqust.  
" You don't know what a boost is...do you? "  
" I DO TO! "  
" Then give me one! "  
" ... "  
" Lift me up high enough to reach the ceiling Vegeta! "  
" I KNEW THAT! " the shorter saiyajin said, then whinced, grabbed Goku's feet & held  
him up. Vegeta grunted in pain, " CAN...YOU...REACH IT?? "  
" YEAH! " Goku said in success, " But, it's too small. "  
" WHAT'S TOO SMALL! "  
" The hole, it's too small for me to get through, we're gonna need someone smaller to  
through it. " Goku said as Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" I AM NOT LETTING YOU STUFF ME THROUGH THAT BAKA HOLE!!! "  
  
  
" I can't believe I'm letting you stuff me through that baka hole. " Vegeta said in a  
monotone voice as Goku held up on his shoulders.  
" Can you make it Little Buddy! " Goku asked.  
" Of COURSE I can Kakorot! I'm #short# aren't I. " he said aggrivated to himself as he  
climbed out the hole.  
" Yeah, you are pretty small for a saiyan. I mean, I'm 6'5, Raditsu was about 7'0 &  
Nappa was 7'2. And you're 4'11! "  
" 5'2!! I'M 5'2 KAKOROT!!! "  
" Whatever you say Vegeta. " Goku said, smirking as Vegeta looked down through the hole  
at him, then upward, " So, what's up there? "  
" Just some blasted ropes and another one of these baka elevators! " he said.  
Goku raised an eyebrow, " TWO elevators in ONE shaft?! " he exclaimed.  
" Who cares! " Vegeta said, then grabbed one of the ropes & tugged it hard.  
" AHH! VEGETA NO!!! " Goku screamed as the two started to hear a loud shrieking beep.  
" Don't be such a coward Kakorot, _I'M_ saving us. " he said, then looked up to see the  
second elevator falling downwards towards them, " EEK! " Vegeta shrieked in a little girl voice,  
then started chucking various sized blasts of chi at the elevator, recieving the same result as  
before. The blasts bounced off the bottom of the second elevator & back down at Vegeta, who lept  
down through the hole in the ceiling just before the floor of the 2nd elevator crashed down  
upon the roof of the first one.  
Goku groaned as Vegeta dusted himself off, " NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID KAKOROT!!! NOW WE'RE  
REALLY TRAPPED!!! "  
" You were the one who pulled the ropes when I told you not to! "  
" If it weren't for your bakayaro ideas in the first place we wouldn't even BE in this  
STUPID little metal box! "  
" If YOU didn't get Bulma mad at you we wouldn't have have taken the broken elevator  
anyway." Goku pointed out.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" OH WHO CARES! WE'RE TRAPPED! TRAPPED IN THIS INFERNAL BOX UNTIL WE'RE DEAD, ROTTING, &  
DECAYING! I'LL NEVER SEE MY B-CHAN AGAIN! I'LL NEVER SEE MY PEPSI AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIII  
IIIIEEE!!!!! " Vegeta screamed, the slammed his head against the wall repeatedly, in small sobs.  
" Hullo? "  
" HELLO! "  
" Hullo? "  
" HELLO! "  
" Hullo? "  
Vegeta glanced across the room to see Goku pressing one of the buttons on the control  
panel connected to a speaker. The prince zipped over to the panel.  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " he yelled.  
" HELLO! " Goku said into the speaker, then pressed the button.  
" Hullo? " the voice answered.  
" MOVE! " Vegeta kicked Goku aside, " YOU BAKAYARO YOUR BLASTED MACHINE HAS TRAPPED US  
INSIDE! GET US OUT NOW OR I'LL DESTROY YOU!!! "  
" Uh, what? " the voice slurred.  
" I SAID WE'RE STUCK!!! "  
" We are? " the voice said, confused.  
" YES WE ARE! BAKAROT & I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN HERE FOR ALMOST 12 HOURS!!! "  
" Uh, Vegeta, according to my watch we've only been here for 35 minutes. " Goku said as  
Vegeta turned around & hissed at Goku, then back to the control panel.  
" So, where are you? " the voice asked.  
" WE'RE IN ONE OF YOUR BLASTED DEFECTIVE METAL BOXES!!! "  
" The what?? "  
" He means the elevator! " Goku said, leaning towards the speaker. Vegeta pushed him back  
" DID I ASK YOU!!! "  
" No, but he won't understand unless... "  
" Umm, do you need help? " the voice said.  
" YES WE NEED HELP!!! " a very aggrivated Vegeta screamed back at the speaker.  
" So, where are you again? "  
" AHHH!!!! " Vegeta screamed, then formed a bat out of ki & beat the speaker senseless,  
" HA! " he laughed victoriously, " BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- "  
" *Beep*, I'm sorry, the number you have called has been dis-connected. Please try your  
number again at a later date... " the speaker let out one weak cry. Vegeta stared at the broken  
speaker in shock at what he had just done.  
" It's okay little buddy! " Goku grinned, patting Vegeta on the back, " We can sing  
campfire songs until they come to get us! " he said happily, then cleared his throat & burst into  
song, " Just sit right back & you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip! That started on this  
tropic port, abord this tiny ship. The mate was a mighty salior man, the skipper brave & shore!  
5 passangers set sail that day on a three hour tour! A three hour to-- " Goku stopped & saw the  
deathlook in Vegeta's eye, " --oh-kay, touchy subject. That's okay, I know a lot more songs! "  
Vegeta continued glaring up at Goku, then looked downward & broke into sobs, covering his  
face with his hands.  
" Aww, don't worry little buddy! Everything'll be fine! " Goku said, bending down to  
Vegeta's height.  
" YOU FOOL! " he cried, grabbing Goku by the collar, tears rushing down his cheeks,  
" DON'T YOU REALIZE WE'RE _NEVER_ GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE! EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE! I'LL NEVER  
SURPASS YOU NOW! AND BY SOME HORRIBLE TWIST OF FATE WE'LL BOTH DIE THE SAME DEATH!!! " he sobbed  
into the taller saiyajin's gi, " I LOVE YOU BIG BUDDY!!! " he wailed.  
" Oh-kay, this is gettin weird. " Goku said, then looked across the elevator, " Ooooh,  
look! A BUTTERFLY! "  
" Huh? " Vegeta temporarily stopped bawling & looked in the same direction, " I don't  
see anything. "  
" Ooooh! Isn't it pretty! " Goku said, patting the air in front of him, " Hello Mr.  
Butterfly! .....Really? Yeah, I like rice too...You say you know how to get us out of here? "  
Goku said, talking to the 'invisible butterfly' as Vegeta perked up, " Run through the wall?  
But I don't think...made of jell-o? It is? Wow, I never thought....we'll, oh-kay..if you say  
so. " Goku said, backing up and running at the wall smacking into it. Vegeta cringed, " HEY!  
YOU TRICKED ME!...WHADDA YOU MEAN I'M GULLIBLE! " Goku yelled, then turned to Vegeta, " Hey  
little buddy, what's "gullible" mean? "  
" Easily fooled. "  
" Oh, thanks!...I AM NOT GULLIBLE! STUPID BUTTERFLY!....I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, GO  
AWAY FOR ALL I CARE!....FINE! BE THAT WAY... " Goku crossed his arms.  
" But, but it said it knew how to get us out? " Vegeta said, sniffling.  
" I'm not talking to him anymore, he's a big poophead. " Goku said, still angry at the  
butterfly.  
" Ohhhhhh... " Vegeta moaned, " I wonder what B-chan's doing right now... "  
  
  
  
" Hey Mirai? " Bura said as she sat on one of the hotel room beds, " Shouldn't Toussan  
be back by now? "  
" I'm sure he's okay Bura. " Mirai answered, patting his little sister on the back.  
" I bet he went to spar with Mr. Goten's Daddy. " Bura said.  
Mirai smiled, " I bet right now they're in hand-to-hand combat, fighting each other   
unmercifully to the death... "  
  
  
" I'm a little teapot! "  
" Short & stout! "  
" Here is my handle! "  
" Here is my spout! "  
" When you tip me over-- "  
" --here me shout! "  
" Tip, me over & pour me out! " the two saiyajins sang as they hopped around inside the  
elevator, doing the handmotions to the song, alternating who sung every other line.  
They both grinned at each other, apparently having lost their minds and began to chase  
each other around the elevator, laughing happily like 3yr old little girls.  
Vegeta tackled Goku & slammed him against the wall, they both stared at each other.  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Vegeta burst into laughter as Goku joined in, both now giggling  
insanely.  
  
  
" You're right, I'm sure they're just fine! " Bura smiled back at Mirai, who patted her  
on the head.  
" You better get to sleep now, it's almost 11:30pm. " Mirai said, glancing at the alarm  
clock next one of the beds in the gigantic suite.  
" But, but I can't sleep without Toussan tucking me in. " Bura said nervously.  
" That's okay, I'll do it instead. "  
" NO! " Bura said, " I'm waiting right here until Toussan comes back. "  
" But..okay. " Mirai sighed, defeated, " I need sleep anyway. Don't stay up too late  
though."  
" _I_'M waiting for my Toussan as long as it takes for him to get here. " Bura said  
stubbornly, then yawned.  
Mirai mumbled to himself as he got into a bed across the room, " Sometimes I think she  
has more of Dad's genes than I do. " he said, " Poor Bura. "  
  
  
" ::Look at him, just sitting there, waiting to make his move:: " Vegeta narrowed his  
eyes across the room at Goku, who had the same suspicous look on his face as Vegeta,"::I bet he's  
just waiting for me to fall asleep so he can knock me off! Yeah, that's what he's thinking:: "  
" ::That little dwarf, I bet he's plotting something against me right now. He's gonna  
wait till I'm not looking and blow my head off & use it as a ramming device against the door,  
I can't take my eyes off him for a minute:: " Goku thought to himself.  
The two glared at each other as a button on the control panel fell to the ground, causing  
a loud, high-pitched dink. Goku & Vegeta lept at each other & started to beat the stuffings out  
of one another.  
" YOU WERE PLOTTING TO DESTROY ME!!! " Vegeta screamed at Goku as they both growled  
angrily, strangling each other.  
" YOU WISH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO USE MY HEAD AS A RAMMING DEVICE!! "  
" *GASP* I DID NOT SAY SUCH THINGS! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE YOUR PRINCE OF THAT!! "  
" OH YEAH! PRINCE THIS! " Goku shouted, repeatedly smacking Vegeta's head against the  
cold metal floor.  
" AUGH! " Vegeta yelped, then pulled on Goku's collar & sent him flying into the wall &  
formed a large ball of ki. Goku's eyes widened, " FINAL FLAAAAAASH!!!! " he yelled as he let  
loose the attack.  
" AHH! VEGETA NO!!! " Goku cried as the blast neared him.  
  
  
The two saiyajins sat next to each other, both now fried by the blast, both with very  
agitated looks their faces.  
" It's not easy you know. "  
Goku turned to his right with surprise to see Vegeta staring at the ground.  
" It's not easy for me to do anything anymore. " he said sadly.  
" Eh? " Goku raised an eyebrow.  
" Ever since I came to this blasted planet my life's been miserable. And it's all your  
fault. " Vegeta said, his eyes glazing over.  
" Uh, did I, do something? " Goku said, confused.  
He nodded, then turned to Goku, " YOU! You have everything that I've wanted! You have a  
PERFECT life that I know I'll, NEVER be able to attain. You're a horrible reminder of what I am  
not. "  
" You have "B-chan". " Goku pointed out.  
" SO! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE GROWS UP AND LEAVES ME!!! Bulma's to busy with her science  
things, Mirai will eventually go back to his own time, Chibi Trunks doesn't care! NOBODY will  
be there to take care of me when _I_ grow old! " he cried, " BUT YOU! " he pointed to Goku, " YOU  
have your loving family and ALL those friends of yours! EVERYBODY cares about YOU! When I get  
old they'll put me in one of those 'homes' of theirs and let me ROT, connected to all those  
baka machines they have in there. I'm going to DIE ALL ALONE!!! "  
Goku sniffled, " No you're not. "  
Vegeta looked up at him.  
" WE'RE GONNA DIE TOGETHER!! " he wailed, rubbing his eyes.  
" YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND GOKU!!! " Vegeta sobbed, hugging him.  
" YOU'RE ALRIGHT TOO LITTLE BUDDY!!! " Goku sobbed back.  
" Vegeta??? "  
The two turned to the elevator door to see Bulma standing in the doorway, a custodian  
to her left with a crowbar, which he had used to pry open the door.  
" What the heck are you doing! " she said, confused.  
Vegeta grinned, then pushed Goku the wall, face-first while staring at her, " ONNA!! "  
he screamed happily, zipping out of the elevator, " YOU'RE ALIVE!!! " he said, then narrowed his  
eyes, " WHY DIDN'T YOU GET US OUT SOONER!!! I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN THAT STUPID THING WITH BAKAROT  
FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!!!! "  
" Well, if YOU had just apoligized to me in the first place you wouldn't have had to go  
in this elevator now WOULD you. " Bulma smirked. Vegeta hissed at her, then noticed something   
behind Bulma & grinned.  
" LITTLE B-CHAN!!! " he shrieked w/ joy as he rushed over to her, " OH LITTLE B-CHAN I  
MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! " Vegeta said, hugging Bura.  
" I MISSED YOU TOO TOUSSAN!!! " Bura answered back, " Hey Toussan, why are you're  
cheeks all soggy? "  
Vegeta's face flushed, " Oh forget about that B-chan! All that matters is we're together  
again! " he sighed, " But I tell you, it was sheer HORROR being stuck in that box with that baka!  
I'm never using one of those boxes ever again! "  
" GOKU! " another voice called from outside the elevator. Goku rubbed his now bruised  
head & looked up.  
" CHI-CHI!!! " he squealed, then ran over & kissed her, " Oh Chi-Chi I'm so hungry! I  
feel like I haven't eaten in days! "  
" You were in there 5 hours Goku. " Chi-Chi answered, then smiled.  
" Well next time we have to do that you & I'll just ride together okay? " Goku said,  
grinning.  
" Yeah. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Now come back up to the room with us. I ordered your food in  
advance, and we've had several hundred pounds of fish sitting in the kitchen for about 3 hours,  
I think its starting to rot. "  
" That's okay, it tastes even better when it smells. " Goku licked his lips.  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Sometimes I think I'll never understand you. "  
They walked by Vegeta & Bura as the ouji got up & grabbed Goku by the arm.  
" Kakorot, " he whispered, " The whole, "best friend" thing and the crying and hugging &  
me pouring my innermost feelings & insecurities to you; DIDN'T happen, okay? "  
Goku grinned at him, " Oh-kay! "  
" Good. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to wash all the Kako-cooties off of my royal  
body. " he said, tried to brush the 'kakorot bacteria' off.  
  
  
" Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! "  
Vegeta opened his eyes & glanced at the alarm clock; 3:00am. He looked across the large  
suite to see Goku still awake, giggling madly.  
" WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!! " he whispered as loudly as possible.  
" I, *hee-hee*, I just remembered, *hee-hee*, its so funny! " he said, then burst into  
giggles again.  
" WHAT IS!!! "  
" I, *giggle* remembered that, I forgot about my instant transmission, *chuckle*, when  
we were in the elevator! We, *hee-hee*, could've left anytime we wanted too! Isn't that FUNNY  
Vegeta! " Goku said, then looked around the room, " Vegeta? Vegeta? " he scratched his head,  
unaware of the infuriated ouji who was now standing next to Goku's bed holding, holding a   
table-leg above his head.  
" Now where did he go? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
THE END  
10:26 PM 5/27/01  
*evil laughter* I just love  
irony, don't you? ;) Seriously, I had  
a lot of fun writting this. I only get  
ideas like this one every once in a while.  
I hoped you enjoyed the ooc stuff, hallucinations,  
& the rest of the fic.  
  
Hasta luego dias! Chao!  
-Chuquita 


End file.
